Kimberly Hart (Psychic-Echo Version)
}|height=260|width=250|position=center}} |label= Mighty Morphin Pink (I)'' |gender=Female |season=Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Aether |color=Pink |homeworld= Earth |firstepisode=Day of the Dumpster Ranger in Danger (Aether) |lastepisode= |casts= Amy Jo Johnson |numberofepisodes = }} '''Kimberly Anne Rose (nee Hart); (50), is the first Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger. She is currently a retired Gymnast, and works as a gymnastics coach at her own gym, owning a chain of gyms around the world. Character History Retired Ranger After giving her power to Katherine Hillard, to train in Florida for the Pan Globals; Kimberly went on to compete and win the gold in the games. She would get her own place in Florida instead of going to France to live with her mother. Kimberly would later attend College in Florida, gaining a scholarship with the Gold Medal she won. Kimberly would meet Noel Rose during practice one day; as he was one of the other gymnasts which were being trained for the games. The two would become very close in the short time they knew each other, and Kimberly would realize she had feelings for him, even though she was still in a relationship with Tommy at the time. She decided to write a letter to Tommy ending their relationship. Kimberly would eventually meet Jason Scott again, and the two would return during the events of Turbo breifly. However, Kimberly would return to Florida to begin training for the next Pan Global Games. Marriage Kimberly and Noel dated for quite some time until 2003, when they would get married. In 2005 Kimberly and Noel would have a child together, a daughter by the name of Morgan, and the two would have their second child; another daughter named Nora in 2010. In 2014, Kimberly would reveal to her husband about her past as a Ranger, when she was approached by some of her former Ranger teammates, needing her to take up the Power of the Pink Ranger again to help fight in the Legendary Battle. Career as a Gymnast/Retirement Kimberly would compete in the Pan Global games several times, winning multiple medals in Gymnastics, until retiring from competition in 2008 at the age of 30; in order to focus full time on coaching gymnastics and running the string of gyms she opened around the world. In 2010, Kimberly, and her children and husband would return to Angel Grove to set up a gym, where the Youth Center used to be, returning what was once a vacant business (the business which had been there during Power Rangers in Space having since shut down), and turning it back into the Youth Center Juice Bar. Power Rangers: Aether Zeo Ranger Rescue Kimberly is called by the United Alliance after the Aether Rangers received word from Trey of Triforia about the whereabouts of the Missing Zeo Rangers. She joins forces with Cassie Chan and Lisa Kencaid in order to rescue Katherine Hillard from the Machine Empire. She uses the power of the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, (Including her Ninja powers). The three Pink Rangers have to face off against the Cybershade: Moa Katastrophe which was created from Katherine's soul. Through the use of Lisa's Aether Crystal having a reaction to Katherine's Zeo Crystal, the Three pink Rangers are able to destroy the Cybershade and return Katherine to normal. After the Zeo Rangers are rescued, Kimberly returns to her family, deciding to remain on stand-by should she be needed. She later makes an apperance again as the Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger fighting alongside the United Alliance to defend the city from the Aether Rangers turned Cybershades. Ranger Forms Through the use of a Master-Morpher, Kimberly has access to her Dino/Thunder/Ninja powers. Pink Ranger Kimberly shares access to the Pink Powers with Katherine Hillard, though only she has access to the Pteradactyl and Fire-bird Powers. She shares access to the Ninja Powers. 'Zords' *Pterodactyl Dinozord *Firebird Thunderzord *Crane Ninjazord 'Arsenal' *Wrist Communicator (Pink) *Power Morpher + Pteradactyl Power Coin ► Crane Ninja Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Bow *Pink Shark Cycle *Ninja Ranger Abilities ** Replacement - replaces the user with their Ninja Uniform to escape attack. **Flash Step - ability to move fast and jump high. **Burrowing - ability to disappear under the ground, allowing them to surprise attack the enemy. **Merging - merge with objects by disappearing into a "Warp Space" allows the user to hide within the object. **Energy Projection- Release blasts of Energy to attack enemies. **Cloning - Creates a double of the user. **Smoke Screen - creates a brief blast of fire and smoke, to allow for escape or distraction of enemies. **Giant Size - user grows to Giant sized temporarily. **Mind Control - allows user to generate mesmerizing waves to control the actions of their enemy temporarily. Family *Noel Rose - Husband **Morgan Rose - Daughter **Nora Rose - Daughter *Unnamed Brother *Mother & Step-Father *Father *Uncle Trivia *In early drafts of the story; Kimberly was originally planned to be Jasmine White's mother, and Liam's mother. However this was changed, as the author changed the character's relationships and the character's backstories. Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Pink Ranger Category:Ranger Category:PR Allies Category:Allies Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Retired PR Rangers